


Thunderstorms

by Ariesgirl666



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, I don't know when this takes place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: Mako loves watching thunderstorms. Her girlfriend loves standing in them, which is fine until she gets hurt and Mako has to take care of her. Mako loves watching thunderstorms almost as much as she loves Mizuno Ami.





	Thunderstorms

Mako was brushing her teeth when she heard the thunder.  
She walked to the window of her tiny apartment and looked out. She could see heavy rain splashing the nearly-empty street and lightning flashing in the sky.  
There was one person, though, that wasn’t running for cover under the storefronts. A girl in a dark blue raincoat, twirling around and around in the middle of the empty street.  
Another flash of lightning illuminated a familiar face and bob of blue hair.  
Mako took the toothbrush out of her mouth and grinned, pulling on her green flowered raincoat over her tank top and pajama shorts and running downstairs barefoot.

Ami laughed, tilting her head back and letting the heavy rainwater splash down her cheeks. There was nothing like the pure recklessness of a thunderstorm, and standing in the middle of the road soaking it all in made her feel powerful, invincible. She wondered if that was how Sailor Jupiter felt when she used her power.  
Ami twirled again, arms out, laughing and shaking her damp hair out of her face. Then, over the thunder, she heard the frantic honking of a car horn.  
Confused, the petite girl turned and opened her eyes just in time to see the car bearing down on her.  
Ami’s senshi reflexes abandoned her as she watched the car hurtling closer and closer, tires slipping on the wet pavement.  
She closed her eyes and felt something slam into her, sending her hurtling to the side of the street.  
Ami waited for the inevitable pain, and then death, but after a few minutes she didn’t feel anything except a stinging on her backside. Probably bruised, she heard her mother’s analytic voice say. Confused, Ami opened her eyes.  
Green ones glittered back at her, framed by wet brown bangs. “Hi Ami-chan.”  
Ami’s mind whirred, piercing everything together –the soft collision of Mako’s body pushing them both out of the way of the oncoming car, the impact with the street that had probably given Ami a nasty purple bruise, and the way Mako always seemed to smell like rose perfume.  
“W-what are you doing here?” Ami stammered. Mako rose and helped the other girl to her feet. Ami noticed blankly that Mako was wearing a white tank top and pink boxer shorts underneath her open raincoat, and her brown hair hung over her shoulders in loose wet curls. I’ve never seen her hair out of its ponytail before, Ami thought absently. It looks…nice.  
“Saving your life,” Mako retorted with an easy grin. “What were you thinking, Ami-chan?”  
Ami ducked her head, feeling a shameful blush spread across her cheeks. “I know. I’m sorry. I just wanted to be…I don’t know. Reckless. Like you.”  
She regretted the words the moment they left her lips but when she looked up again, Mako’s piercing green gaze had softened, almost as if she understood. “Being reckless isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” the senshi of lightning murmured, almost to herself, and then wrapped her arm around Ami’s shoulders. “You want to come back to my place? We can watch the storm.”  
Ami smiled. "I'd like that very much."

Mako returned from her kitchen carrying two chipped mugs of hot chocolate. Ami sat on her couch, looking tiny in a pair of Mako’s sweatpants with the waist rolled up three times and a spare black tank top, a red blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Mako had changed into another set of pajamas, that weren’t soaked.  
She sat next to Ami and handed her a mug.  
“Thanks, Mako-chan,” the blue-haired genius said with sincerity. “I’m sorry again for the trouble.”  
Mako reached forward and tucked a wet lock of hair behind Ami’s ear. “Hey. It’s never trouble if it means I get to see you.”  
“My hero,” Ami said with a soft smile and kissed Mako on the cheek. The tall girl blushed the color of her trademark rose earrings. “I-I-Ami-chan!” she stammered.  
Ami’s smile lifted into a smirk. “Something wrong?”  
“I think you’ve been spending far too much time with Michiru, Ami-chan,” Mako informed her once she got her blush under control.  
Ami shrugged and took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
“Stay on the sidewalk next time, okay?” Mako asked. Ami met her eyes, saw the worry in them. She nodded. “I will.”  
They sat together in silence and watched the thunderstorm until Ami fell asleep with her head on Mako’s shoulder. Mako didn’t move all night for fear of waking her up.


End file.
